deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob VS Mad Dummy
Description Nicktoons VS Undertale! Can Spongebob chop his way through this, or is mad dummy angry enough to win? Who will win?! Who will die?! Interlude Wiz- Insanity and popularity run hand in hand, Boomstick- Just look at today's pop stars! Wiz- But these two are different than most. Boomstick- Because they're fucking IMMORTAL! Wiz- Spongebob, the nerdy frycook from bikini bottom, Boomstick- And Mad Dummy, the ghost that wants everyone dead. Wiz- I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Spongebob Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nzrWN7TZA-0 Wiz- When Bikini Bottom is in trouble, the first person to come to the rescue is Spongebob Squarepants. Boomstick- I wouldn't want to live there, why is the hero just a frycook? Wiz- Actually, you'd be surprised, Spongebob is actually one of the strongest things in bikini bottom. Boomstick- He has karate gloves made out of metal, a missile that can travel at the speed of sound, and let's not forget his best ability, the fact that he's nearly INVINCIBLE! Wiz- Because of Spongebob's sponge- like substance, he is able to take hits that would kill nearly anyone. Boomstick- Spongebob has plenty of battle experience, but he's a total pussy. Wiz- Spongebob gets scared easily, and he is weak to fire. Boomstick- However, Spongebob is still a powerful fighter. Spongebob- I'm ready, Promotion! Mad Dummy Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_H-_NI4SU Wiz-When Frisk the human fell into the garbage dump, They met something... strange. (Mad Dummy opens his eyes.) Boomstick- That thing was the Mad Dummy. Wiz- The Mad Dummy is actually a ghost living inside of a dummy, and Frisk made his cousin leave his home, so Mad Dummy wanted revenge. Boomstick- Being a ghost, Mad Dummy is mostly untouchable, save for magic attacks, which he uses to attack with, which is a stupid strategy. Wiz-Mad Dummy attacks by summoning mini dummies, who throw magic orbs that home in on his opponent. Boomstick- However, when things get serious, Mad Dummy creates his Robo- Dummies, who shoot magic Missiles. Wiz- There is also another, harder way to kill Mad Dummy. In the Genocide Route, Mad Dummy gets so angry, it fuses with it's body, becoming vulnerable to attack. Boomstick- However, this dummy will strike it's opponent down! Mad Dummy- Foolish, Foolish, FOOLISH! Intermission Wiz- We've seen what these fighters can do, Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight (Garbage Dump, Waterfall) Spongebob fell into the garbage dump, making a huge SPLASH! sound because he missed the flowers, but he was alright. He looked around, but before he could leave, a voice shouted: "HEY, YOU!" "W-who's there?" Spongebob responded. Out of the shadows, the Mad Dummy came out and attacked Spongebob with a magic orb. "I'm the Mad Dummy, and you're going to HELL!" FIGHT! Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrUt7BoJFcw The mad dummy started by sending a few magic orbs at Spongebob, who dodged them and hit the mad dummy with his metal gloves. The attack split the dummy in two, but he replied, "Moron, Moron, MORON!, you can't hurt me!" Spongebob screamed, and he ran behind the dummy, hurting him. "Augh! Stupid magic attacks." the dummy yelled. Spongebob then came up with a plan. He dodged the next wave of magic and sent it at the dummy. This continued, but then mad dummy summoned a robo dummy. "Try to dodge THIS!" he screamed. Spongebob used a cruise bubble to reflect the missile, and dummy disappeared. "Wha... Where'd you go?" he then ducked and looked behind him. he saw the base of the dummy, and instinctively sliced it in half. However, that wasn't the MAD dummy, but it was the normal training dummy. "You heartless Bastard, Bastard, BASTARD! That was my cousin! I'm so angry, I... I..." The dummy stopped, and then smiled. "I, the GLAD dummy, have finally fused with my body, and I will let you go." Spongebob attempted to give the dummy a congratulative pat on the back, but he accidentally sliced the dummy in half. K.O.! Results -Spongebob slowly walks away. -Mad Dummy is blown away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEDY0-vPFR8 Boomstick- What? HOW?! Wiz- Suprisingly, Spongebob easily takes this fight. Because Mad Dummy gave away his one weakness, and the only thing that he can hurt Spongebob with, the Robo- Missile, is countered by the cruise bubble. Boomstick- It seems Mad dummy was too crabby to win. THE WINNER IS SPONGEBOB!Category:Potato28 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016